The Internet enables individuals to perform many tasks, such as publishing ideas and information, to an extremely large audience. The Internet also provides a medium to socially network by way of an online community. In particular, online communities enable a group of like-minded individuals to interact socially and/or professionally. Through an online community an individual is able to stay informed about friends within the online community or exchange professional advice with other members of the online community.